Le sang des innocents
by Selphie451
Summary: Cela fait maintenant un an... un an que Voldemort est au pouvoir... Et la résistance s'affaiblit chaque jour... La capture des trois sorciers les plus célèbres de leur époque signe la fin d'une ère... pour qui sonnera le glas... ? RxH
1. Chapter 1

Il y a toujours un tyran dans une guerre. Un tyran, des fanatiques pour le suivre, et des résistants pour tenter de l'arrêter. Tout part du Tyran.

Voldemort était un tyran. Mais pas n'importe lequel: Le Mage noir le plus puissant que le monde des sorciers ait jamais connu.

Le seul qui ai jamais réussit à l'affronter sans y laisser la vie était Harry Potter.

Le Survivant, comme bon nombre l'appelaient. Le Survivant qui ignorait, pour ainsi dire, comment il avait survécu. Mais Harry Potter n'était pas parvenu à empêcher la guerre. Il n'avait pas non plus réussi à empêcher Voldemort de prendre le pouvoir….

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire à présent, face à ce tyran et ses fanatiques était de résister.

C'est pourquoi Harry Potter et ses deux meilleurs amis, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, faisaient parti de la résistance…

Il est peu de jour paisible quand son but est de détrôner un tyran… d'autant plus quand ce même tyran ne cesse d'accroître sa puissance et son influence….

Rien ne paraissait pire à ces adolescents de 19 ans que de faire face, chaque jour, à la cruauté et l'abomination de l'ennemi….

Leur dernière découverte en était la preuve…

Un trafic d'esclave… un véritable réseau dont Voldemort et ses partisans profitaient avec un sadisme non dissimulé…

_Il_ avait décidé de s'amuser avec ses opposants avant de les exterminer….

Pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, une vie humaine n'avait aucune valeur…

C'était un jeu pour lui… Seuls ceux qui en valait la peine restaient dans la partie… mais les jeux étaient truqués et quoi qu'on fasse, on ne pouvait que perdre….

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres choisissait ses adversaires avec soin, observant longuement sa proie avant de passer à l'attaque, lui laissant toujours croire qu'elle avait une chance de s'en sortir_. Il _n'était pas seulement cruel.. _Il _était malfaisant…

Cela faisait un an jour pour jour qu_'il _était arrivé au pouvoir… un bien sombre jour dans l'esprit de la population asservie….

_Il_ avait longuement attendu cette date… un an, jour pour jour, que le ministère était tombé… que Dumbledore avait été vaincu… il avait attendu cette date avec une excitation grandissante… _il_ les avait laissé libre pendant un an…. Une année pendant laquelle, bien que traqué, ils s'étaient organisés… mais jamais, grâce au lien qui l'unissait à Potter, _il_ n'avait perdu leur trace…

Et maintenant, _Il_ allait les attraper… tout les trois… et ce serait le début d'une partie mémorable… la plus grande de toute… la plus amusante….

* * *

- On a une longueur d'avance sur lui… répéta Harry pour la unième fois en examinant des tas de plans et de rapports.

- Est-ce que tu en es vraiment sûr ? Questionna Hermione, inquiète. C'est trop facile… Ca fait un an… j'ai le pressentiment qu'il a préparé quelque chose… quelque chose pour fêter ça…

Harry la regarda un moment, pensif, puis reporta son attention sur les documents qu'il avait en main, sans un mot.

- Ron, supplia-t-elle en se tournant vers le rouquin.

- Harry… peut-être qu'on devrait attendre encore un peu… intervint-il prudemment. Ils ne sont pas en danger immédiat…

- Si on ne fait rien, il les tuera… tu le sais. Et j'en ai ma claque de recevoir des morceaux détachés de personnes qui ont essayés de nous aider ! Déclara-t-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Hermione pâlit et se leva brusquement pour quitter la pièce, le souvenir d'une main soigneusement emballé lui revenant en mémoire. Comment pouvait-on faire une chose pareille, elle l'ignorait, mais c'était de plus en plus dur à vivre.

- On doit leur montrer qu'ils peuvent compter sur nous… continua Harry. Qu'ils peuvent avoir confiance en nous… nos rangs faiblissent, Ron… et quand il n'y aura plus de résistance que deviendra ce monde ?

- Voldemort promet des sommes folles à quiconque aura des informations sur nous et les pires châtiments pour ceux qui nous aiderons ! Protesta Ron. Nous on a rien à offrir, sinon l'espoir absurde qu'on retrouvera un monde en paix ! Mais bordel, combien de chance avons-nous pour que ça arrive ?

- Ce n'est pas une question de chance…

- Alors explique-moi comment on lui a échappé pendant tout ce temps alors qu'il nous suit à la trace et qu'il est capable de t'envoyer ses petits cadeaux quand il veut ! Hermione a raison ! C'est bien trop facile ! Il prépare quelque chose…

- Et alors quoi ? On va rester cloîtrer ici ? Si ce que tu dis est vrai il nous trouvera quand même !

- Je ne sais pas. Soupira Ron. Je ne sais pas.

Sans ajouter un mot et comprenant que quoi qu'il dise il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis, Ron sortit rejoindre Hermione.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il d'un air attentionné.

- J'ai peur… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Ron… murmura-t-elle en refoulant ses larmes alors qu'il l'attirait doucement contre lui. Et si…

- Shhh… ne pense pas à ça…. Je te protégerai… quoi qu'il arrive, je te protégerai…

Elle secoua la tête et releva les yeux vers lui:

- Harry ne sait plus ce qu'il fait…murmura-t-elle d'une voix triste. Il nous met tous en danger….

- Non…dit Ron avec une indéfectible loyauté, je crois qu'il a un plan… un plan qu'on est pas en mesure de comprendre maintenant mais… faisons-lui confiance… Il a besoin de notre soutien…

Il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme et lui sourit:

- On va s'en sortir… je te le promet…

Hermione ne se sentit pas le courage de le contredire et se laissa aller à la douce chaleur de ses bras… elle devait en profiter tant que c'était possible…


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite, merci pour vos reviews ! Gros bizous !

* * *

- Hermione ! 

La jeune femme s'effondra sur le sol dans un cri de douleur.

Ron s'élança vers elle mais trois mangemorts l'avaient déjà entouré tandis qu'un autre attrapait sauvagement Hermione par les cheveux pour la forcer à se relever.

- Alors, Potter, que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en dévoilant son visage.

- Malfoy… murmura Harry avec dégoût.

- Et oui… quelle bonne surprise, n'est-ce pas ?

- Espèce de Pourriture ! S'exclama Ron en essayant de se dégager.

Malfoy sourit, visiblement ravit du compliment:

- Rend-toi, Potter, ou elle est morte… dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur Hermione.

Harry regarda autour de lui, cherchant une échappatoire tandis que Ron le dévisageait avec inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? Tu hésites ? Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? Allez…Tu me connais mieux que ça, non ?

Il ricana et jeta Hermione sur le sol en pointant sa baguette sur elle:

- Endoloris !

- Non ! S'écria Ron en se débattant furieusement. NON ! Arrête ! ARRETE !

Hermione se recroquevilla sur le sol, en criant et pleurant, son corps secoué de spasmes.

- Laisse la ! ARRETE ! Supplia le rouquin.

Un violent coup de coude dans le ventre le fit taire et aussitôt trois baguette se pointèrent sur sa nuque:

- Ne bouge plus, ordonna une voix brusque. Ou tu subiras le même sort…

Ron baissa la tête, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues… comment pouvait-il laisser faire ça ? Il fallait qu'il face quelque chose, n'importe quoi… il ne pouvait pas laisser la femme qu'il aime mourir… non…

Le sort s'interrompit, laissant la jeune femme effondrée sur le sol, respirant avec difficulté entre ses sanglots et ses gémissements de douleur.

- Alors, Potter, toujours pas décidé à te rendre ? Remarque, elle est plutôt résistante pour une Sang-de-Bourbe… je me demande combien de temps elle tiendra avant de finir comme les Londubats… Tu te souviens des Londubats, hein Potter ? Tu étais là quand j'ai tué leur incapable de fils, non ?

Harry serra sa baguette dans sa main, regardant furieusement le Serpentard.

- Je vais te…

- Ho non… A ta place je ne ferais pas ça…. Sourit Malfoy.

- Harry… souffla Ron d'un air désespéré. Ne les laisse pas lui faire du mal… je t'en prie…

Malfoy regarda Ron avec amusement avant de se tourner vers Harry.

- Trop tard, Potter… Dis adieu à ta Sang-de-bourbe…. Endoloris !

Harry regarda Hermione se tordre de douleur sur le sol, incapable de réfléchir tandis que Ron gémissait:

- Arrêtez… laissez-la… pitié… laissez-la…

Harry laissa tomber sa baguette et tomba à genou, la tête baissée:

- Laisse-la… je t'en supplie… arrête… je me rend… je ferai tout ce que tu voudras… mais arrête….

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Potter ? Je n'ai pas très bien entendu…

- Je me rend…

Malfoy sourit de satisfaction et attendit encore quelques instants avant de lever le sort.

Il regarda Hermione recroquevillée sur le sol, gémissante et se tourna vers les mangemorts qui entouraient Ron:

- Emmenez-les ! Il ne faut pas faire attendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

C'était la fin… le grand Harry Potter venait de se rendre…

Hermione, Ron et lui étaient encore vivant… mais bientôt… ils souhaiteraient tous les trois être mort…


	3. Chapitre 3

_Coucou à tious ! Je m'excuse pour le délais mais malheureusement je ne suis pas chez moi et je n'ai pas internet ! Mais je continue à écrire ! Promis ! Donc voici la suite ! Bizous !_

* * *

Hermione ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur.

- Ne bouge pas… tu as besoin de repos…

- Ron ?

Elle sentit la main du rouquin caresser doucement sa joue et étouffa un sanglot de soulagement.

Avec un effort surhumain, elle parvint à se redresser et leva les yeux vers Ron:

- Ho mon dieu, Ron !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, ignorant la douleur lancinante de son corps et se serra tout contre lui:

- J'ai eu si peur…

- Moi aussi… dit-il d'une voix rauque. J'ai cru qu'il allait te tuer….

Elle secoua la tête:

- Non, Ron… j'ai eu peur… de ne plus jamais te revoir…

- Mon ange…

Il la berça quelques instants dans ses bras, ému.

- Tout va s'arranger… je te le promet…

- Non, Ron… ne promet pas ce genre de choses… il va nous tuer…

- Non !

- Si, Ron… il le faut…

- Quoi ? Hermione, tu as perdue la tête ?

- Il le faut…répéta-t-elle. Parce que… s'il ne le fait pas… je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il fera de nous….

Il la dévisagea, incrédule. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça…

Un hurlement les fit soudain sursauter tous les deux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda-t-elle soudain, inquiète.

- Harry… murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

- Quoi ? Mais… où est-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui font ?

- Il est avec _lui_… Ils… ils le torturent…

Hermione posa une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas… une heure… peut-être deux…

- Ho mon dieu… il faut qu'on l'aide !

- On ne peut rien faire, Hermione…

- Mais… !

Elle se figea, les mains crispé autour de sa taille:

- Calme-toi… supplia Ron. Il faut que tu te reposes… tu es encore faible…

- A quoi ça servira ? Ils recommenceront de toute façon !

Il la fit taire d'un baiser et la regarda dans les yeux, implorant:

- Fais-le pour moi… s'il te plaît…

Elle acquiesça:

- D'accord… mais prend-moi dans tes bras, Ron, s'il te plait…

- Oui… oui tout ce que tu voudras…

Il l'attira contre lui et elle posa doucement sa tête contre son torse:

- Je t'aime… murmurèrent-t-ils à l'unisson, espérant vainement que ces simples mots pourraient les sauver.

* * *

- Debout !

Malfoy entra dans la cellule, jetant Harry sur le sol alors que deux de ses acolytes attrapaient Ron par le bras:

- C'est à ton tour, Weasley… sourit-il d'un air malsain.

- Non ! Ron ! S'exclama Hermione, affolée, comprenant ce qu'il allait se passer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… essaya de la rassurer Ron. Je reviens… prend soin de Harry…

- Ron… non je t'en prie… murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers Malfoy. Laisse-le…

- La sang de bourbe me suppliant d'épargner le traître à son sang… ricana-t-il. Touchant à vomir… Emmenez-le !

La porte se referma sans que la jeune femme n'ai put faire un geste. Elle se tourna vers Harry, gisant sur le sol et se précipita vers lui:

- Harry ! Harry, tu m'entends ? Harry !

Le Survivant étouffa un cri de douleur et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Hermione vit son meilleur ami pleurer.

- Pardonne-moi, Hermione… sanglota-t-il. J'ai signé notre fin…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il m'a proposé… de libérer l'un d'entre vous… mais… l'autre devait mourir…. _IL_ voulait que je choisisse… mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça… je ne pouvais pas choisir…

Hermione lui sourit tristement et le serra contre elle:

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire, Harry… il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions…

Il secoua la tête:

- Il y en avait une autre….

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Harry ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète devant l'air sombre de son meilleur ami.

- Je suis désolé, Hermione…._il_ a décidé qu'ils allaient faire de toi, une esclave…

Hermione ferma les yeux quelques instants et se força à sourire:

- Ce n'est pas si grave….

- Arrête ! Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire ! Tu vas _le_ servir, Hermione…

- Ne t'inquiète pas… tout ira bien… chuchota-t-elle sans y croire.

- Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais parfaitement !

- Et… pour Ron et toi… ?

- On va également… devenir esclave… mais… on sera envoyé en camp de travail…

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et respira profondément. Ils allaient être séparés… jamais elle ne pourrait le supporter….

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font ça ? Sanglota-t-elle soudain. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne nous tuent pas !

- Parce qu'ils veulent nous faire souffrir… ça les amuse….

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Demanda la jeune femme d'une toute petite voix.

Harry le sang de ses lèvres et secoua la tête:

- Je ne sais pas…. Je ne sais pas….

Hermione ferma les yeux et pendant l'heure qui suivit, elle pria. Pria pour Ron qu'on torturait, pour Harry qu'on avait torturé toute sa vie, pour elle… et pour tout ceux qui avaient un jour croisé la route de Lord Voldemort.

Mais elle savait que ces prières étaient vaines…. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'un moyen de se rassurer…

Car tout était perdu… rien ni personnes ne pourraient les aider….

Ils étaient seuls… seuls aux mains de l'ennemi… sans aucun espoir de fuite…..


	4. Chapitre 4

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où vous nous emmener ? Demanda Harry en croisant le regard inquiet d'Hermione.

Trois mangemorts étaient venus brutalement les sortir de leur cellule et les entraînaient à présent dans un long couloir sombre:

- Vous allez revoir votre copain! Répondit l'un deux avec un sourire mauvais. Le maître vous attend avec lui dans sa "salle du trône" !

Hermione serra plus fort le bras de Harry et se mordit la lèvre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous faire ? Chuchota-t-elle. Tu crois que Ron va bien ?

- J'en sais rien… répondit Harry avec un regard sombre. J'espère…

- A votre place, je préférerais ne pas savoir…

Soudain, les trois Mangemorts s'arrêtèrent et se mirent à genoux, obligeant Harry et Hermione à en faire de même.

- Maître, nous vous avons emmené les prisonniers.

- Très bien… disparaissez !

Ils obéirent immédiatement et Harry releva les yeux pour voir Malfoy aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres:

- Alors Potter ? Remis de notre petite discussion ?

Harry serra les dents et les poings et se releva brusquement:

- Où est Ron ? Demanda-t-il avec colère.

Voldemort sourit et d'un simple geste de la main, fit entrer deux mangemorts portant Ron chacun par un bras.

- Ron ! S'écria Hermione, horrifiée en se levant à son tour.

Son visage et son torse étaient couverts de blessures de toutes sortes et il semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer mais il releva tout de même la tête pour croiser son regard:

- Mione'…

- Ron… gémit la jeune femme en posant une main sur sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux.

- Et voilà donc notre si brillante Sang-de-bourbe… pitoyable…. Ricana le plus terrible des sorciers. Approche !

Hermione se redressa vivement et s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers Voldemort.

- J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusé, cracha-t-elle avec hargne malgré les larmes dans ses yeux. Espèce d'ordure !

Sans qu'elle ai le temps de réagir, elle se retrouva couché sur le sol, une main sur sa joue.

- Ne parle pas comme ça de ton maître ! Rugit Malfoy.

- Laisse, Drago. Sourit Voldemort avec un geste apaisant. Notre chère amie veut s'exprimer. Qu'elle le fasse tant qu'elle en a encore l'occasion….

- Vous n'êtes qu'un…

- Hermione, tais-toi. L'interrompit Harry d'une voix sévère.

Elle ne devait pas leur donner cette satisfaction, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se résigna, le cœur lourd. De toute façon ça ne changerait rien…

- Quelle autorité Potter… ricana Voldemort. Dommage que tu n'en ai pas eu autant avec celui-ci… ajouta-t-il en montrant Ron au bord de l'inconscience. J'avais oublié à quel point les Weasley étaient borné… sa sœur aussi avait refusé de se soumettre à ma volonté… elle en est morte, pauvre folle !

- Ne me parlez pas de Ginny ! Rugit Harry avec colère.

Voldemort se mit à rire et fit un nouveau geste aux mangemorts qui tenaient Ron. Ils le lâchèrent et il s'effondra sur le sol en crachant du sang.

- Ho par Merlin, Ron…

Hermione se précipita à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras:

- Ron ? Ron, dis quelque chose…

- Bordel, qu'est-ce que ça fait mal…

Elle sourit tristement et le serra plus fort dans ses bras en fermant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de nous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix implorante.

- Juste un peu de divertissement…

Voldemort se tourna vers Malfoy:

- Est-ce que tout est prêt ?

- Nous n'attendons plus que vos ordres, Maître. Acquiesça-t-il en s'abaissant devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Très bien, amène-moi la fille !

Drago s'avança vers Hermione d'un air amusé et la prit par le bras, la forçant à se relever.

- Non… arrête… gémit Ron en essayant de se relever. Laisse-là….

D'un coup de pied dans les côtes, Malfoy le réduisit au silence et entraîna Hermione au pied de Voldemort, la mettant de force à genoux devant lui:

Son souffle s'accéléra quand elle rencontra son regard:

- Qu'est-ce que vous aller me faire ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix ferme malgré sa peur.

- Tu vas être la première à perdre ta liberté…. Déclara-t-il en lui prenant le poignet.

Elle ne chercha pas à se dégager mais eut un mouvement de recul en voyant ce que Malfoy tendait à son maître.

- Non ! S'écria Harry. Pas ça !

Hermione ferma les yeux et se mit à hurler quand le sort brûlant entra en contact avec sa peau, y laissant une marque indélébile…

Sur son poignet se dessinait à présent, semblable à la marque des ténèbres mais avec un tout autre sens, un serpent enchaîné…

- A présent, ta vie ne vaut plus rien… Tu n'existes plus…. Déclara le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Que les autres subissent le même sort et qu'on les ramène dans leur cellule !Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des Mangemorts qui les entouraient.

- Maître, pourriez-vous…? Commença Drago en s'inclinant devant Voldemort.

- La fille est à toi, tu l'as bien méritée. Amuse-toi bien…

- Merci, merci Maître… Je ne vous décevrai pas… elle aura ce qu'elle mérite !

- Je n'en doute pas.

Il lança un regard glaciale à Hermione:

- J'espère que tu as encore des larmes à verser, Sang-de-Bourbe… Sourit-il sadiquement.

Malfoy l'attrapa par les cheveux et la releva brusquement, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur, avant de l'entraîner vers ses appartements.

Il s'arrêta un instant devant Harry et Ron, dont les poignets portaient à présent la même marque que celui d'Hermione, et déclara avec satisfaction:

- Elle est à moi maintenant….

* * *

Ca vous plaît ? Gros bizous ! 


	5. Chapitre 5

- Lâche-moi ! S'écria Hermione en repoussant Malfoy. Ne me touche pas !

- Ha parce que tu crois pouvoir m'en empêcher ? Ricana-t-il en la jetant par terre. Tu es à moi, Granger… ça signifie que je peux faire de toi ce que je veux ! Tu me dois obéissance et respect… J'ai le droit de vie et de mort sur toi !

Hermione releva la tête avec défi:

- Alors, tue-moi !Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Il secoua la tête et l'attrapa violemment par le bras:

- Je n'ai pas patienté toutes ces années pour me débarrasser de toi aussi facilement… non, je vais d'abord en profiter… Et crois-moi, j'ai des tonnes de projets pour toi, Sang-de-bourbe….

Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes mais elle détourna la tête.

Il poussa un cri de frustration et la gifla avec force:

- Ne crois pas pouvoir me résister indéfiniment ! J'ai les moyens de te convaincre…tu obéiras ! Et si ce n'est pas pour moi que tu le fais, tu feras sans doute un effort pour Weasley et Potter… menaça-t-il d'un air mauvais.

Il l'attira vers lui et la regarda fixement dans les yeux:

- Tu me supplieras de te pardonner… tu me supplieras, à genoux, de les épargner ! Ou alors, je te prendrai de force, juste pour avoir le plaisir de voir la peur dans tes yeux à m'implorer comme une chienne….

Il la relâcha, la laissant retomber sur le sol et appela l'un de ses serviteurs:

- Ramène-la dans sa cellule.

* * *

- Hermione… 

- Ron !

Hermione s'agenouilla près du rouquin et le serra contre elle avec précaution.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Ho mon dieu, tu saignes… murmura-t-elle en passant une main sur sa tempe.

- C'est rien… ça va… répondit-il en se redressant.

Elle le serra un peu plus contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

- Tu es sûr… ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

- Je suis juste un peu courbaturé, c'est tout… rien de grave… assura-t-il devant son air inquiet. Je t'assure… ne t'inquiète pas…. Et toi ? Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'étais fou d'inquiétude….

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et finit par relever la tête:

- Menaces, coups et insultes, énuméra-t-elle en souriant malgré elle. Ce gars n'a pas évolué depuis le collège ! Non mais quel crétin !

Ron se mit à rire et l'embrassa tendrement avant de reprendre un air grave:

- Ne le cherche pas… je ne veux pas que tu lui donnes d'avantage de raison de te faire du mal… Il faut que tu sois prudente… ordonna-t-il en lui caressant la joue. D'accord ?

Elle acquiesça et se blottit tout contre lui, consciente du fait que cette promesse, comme toutes les autres, n'avait pour autre but que de les rassurer….

- Où est Harry ?

- Ils l'ont transférés dans une autre cellule d'après ce que j'ai compris….

- Quoi ? Mais… pourquoi ?

Ron secoua la tête. Il y avait déjà réfléchit et la seule réponse plausible qu'il avait trouvé ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ils allaient servir d'eux comme moyen de pression sur Harry… il en était persuadé….

- Ordre de Malfoy… répondit-il malgré lui. Je crois qu'il a quelque chose derrière la tête… et ça ne me plaît pas du tout….

- Ne t'inquiète pas… tant qu'on est ensemble, tout ira bien… tout ira bien, Ron… je te le promet….

Une promesse en l'air comme tant d'autres… mais qui leur permettrait au moins de fermer l'œil… jusqu'à la prochaine épreuve….

* * *

C'est très court, je sais ! La suite le plus rapidement possible! Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Continuez! Bizous !


	6. Chapitre 6

Ron essuya la boue de son visage trempé et se remit à transporter d'énormes blocs de pierre. Autour de lui, une centaine d'autres esclaves s'attelaient à la construction de la future forteresse du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'il travaillait ici… Dix heures par jours, l'estomac quasiment vide, il obéissait à ceux qu'il haïssait le plus…

Ce n'était pas qu'il avait vraiment le choix de toute façon… enfin, si, il l'avait… Il aurait pu se révolter, tenter de leur tenir tête mais c'était signer son arrêt de mort et il se refusait à laisser Hermione seule aux griffes de Malfoy…. Depuis qu'Harry avait été séparé d'eux ils ne l'avaient plus revu et Ron se demandait quel torture devait subir son meilleur ami… à supposer qu'il était encore en vie…

Quelqu'un non loin de Ron s'effondra dans la boue. Il le regarda et remarqua avec effroi et surprise que c'était un garçon d'une douzaine d'année à peine.

Ron déposa son fardeau et vint aider le gamin à se relever:

- Ca va aller ? Demanda-t-il après l'avoir remit sur pied.

Le garçon lui sourit tristement et acquiesça:

- Merci…

- Si on s'aide pas entre nous, on s'en sortira jamais… répondit Ron en donnant une claque amicale au garçon. Tu t'appelle comment ?

- Lucas… et toi, tu es…?

Les yeux du gamin s'écarquillèrent soudain de surprise:

- Tu es Ron Weasley ! Mais si tu es là, ça veut dire que…?

Il regarda autour de lui, semblant chercher quelqu'un:

- Ils ne sont pas là… sourit Ron malgré lui. Ils ont été envoyé ailleurs…

- Alors… murmura Lucas.

Son sourire s'effaça:

- Alors il n'y a plus aucun espoir… si le trio légendaire s'est fait prendre, il n'y a plus d'espoir…

- Il y a toujours de l'espoir… déclara Ron. Tu verras… il faut continuer à rêver et à espérer… c'est le seul moyen…

- Hey, toi là-bas, le rouquin !

Ron se retourna et dévisagea le Mangemort qui s'approchait de lui:

- Quoi ?

- T'es pas là pour bavarder !

Ron serra les poings et inspira profondément.

- C'est ma faute… intervint Lucas en baissant les yeux. Je suis tombé et…

- On t'a rien demandé ! Ferme-là et bosse avant que je décide de me défouler sur toi !

- Ne lui parlez pas comme ça ce n'est qu'un gosse ! Gronda Ron.

- Pour qui tu te prend ! S'écria le Mangemort en sortant sa baguette. Y'a pas de place pour les pseudo justicier ici ! Ce qui est arrivé à ton pote ne t'a pas servit de leçon !

Sans prévenir, Ron lui donna un magistral coup de poing qui l'étala sur le sol avant d'être presque aussitôt maîtrisé par deux autres prisonniers. Ils l'attrapèrent par le bras et le forcèrent à s'agenouiller dans la boue.

- Lâchez-moi ! Rugit Ron. Enfoirés ! Bande de traîtres !

- Désolé… murmura l'un d'eux. On a pas le choix…

- Allez vous faire foutre ! Lâchez-moi !

- Tu vas la fermer, oui ? S'écria le serviteur de Voldemort en se relevant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? Demanda un autre Mangemort en arrivant.

- Tout ça c'est la faute du mioche !

Lucas recula de quelques pas mais fut violemment attrapé par le bras avant d'être jeté sur le sol près de Ron.

- Un Sang-de-bourbe… évidemment… déclara le nouveau venu d'un air dégoûté. Comment se fait-il qu'il soit encore en vie ?

- Je ne sais pas, je…

- Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses ! Tu te laisses maîtriser par un traître à son sang désarmé, tu es pathétique ! Et tu laisses des Sang-de-bourbe contester ton autorité ! Fais-moi le plaisir de me débarrasser de cette vermine ! Quand à Weasley… ajouta-t-il en regardant Ron avec haine. Renvois-le chez le Maître… Il veut le voir…

Le Mangemort acquiesça et pointa sa baguette sur Lucas.

- Non! S'écria Ron, en essayant de se dégager, les yeux écarquillé d'horreur. Ne faites pas ça ! C'était ma faute ! Je suis désolé ! Ne faites pas ça !

- Avada Kedavra !

- NON !

Le corps du gamin s'effondra à quelques centimètres de Ron.

- Non…

Les deux esclaves qui l'entouraient le lâchèrent soudainement, comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés et reculèrent pour retourner à leur tâches.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux et Ron prit soudain conscience qu'il pleurait.

- Ceci est un avertissement ! S'écria le Mangemort à l'adresse des autres esclaves. J'espère que c'était assez clair !

Il attrapa Ron par le col et le poussa devant lui, sa baguette entre les omoplates:

- Avance vermine ! Ordonna-t-il. Tu es attendu….

Ron baissa les yeux et obéit, anéanti… Peut-être n'y avait-il plus d'espoir en fin de compte…. En tout cas il n'y en avait plus pour Lucas…. Ni pour tout ceux qui avaient déjà péri depuis le retour de Voldemort…

* * *

_Voilà une petite suite ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Gros bizous et à bientôt pour la suite !_


	7. Chapitre 7

_Merci à Zabou, Aminteitha, AnnaOz, Rose Weasley? Emma&Danaé, Sherazade, Griselle, Lem Black, Kinky, Tark et Elfa !_

_Gros bizous !_

* * *

- OU EST-IL ? Doloris ! 

Ron s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant de douleur.

- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas !

Voldemort leva le sort et regarda avec dégoût Ron haletant.

- OU est POTTER ? Répond-moi !

- Je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois depuis qu'on est là ! Cracha Ron. Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ! De toute façon je préférerais crever plutôt que de trahir Harry ! Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi…

- Doloris!

Ron se convulsa sous l'effet de la douleur et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes jusqu'à ce que la torture cesse enfin.

- Tu vas regretter d'avoir un jour croisé le chemin de Potter… mais pas autant que ta petite Sang-de-Bourbe regrettera de ne pas être restée avec ses stupides moldus…

Ron se redressa brusquement, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux:

- Non ! Non pas elle… supplia-t-il. Laissez-là… elle n'y est pour rien… Elle ne sait rien ! Ne lui faites pas de mal…. Tout mais pas ça…

Une lueur de démence brilla un instant dans les yeux de Voldemort avant qu'un sourire sadique s'affiche sur ses lèvres:

- Tu ne peux plus rien pour elle…. Il est déjà trop tard…

Ron secoua la tête:

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? S'écria-t-il avec colère en se relevant.

- Emmenez-le dans sa cellule… qu'il voit par lui même comment mon dévoué serviteur s'est occupé d'elle….

* * *

- Lâche-moi ! S'exclama Ron en repoussa brutalement le mangemorts qui l'entraîna vers sa cellule. Je peux marcher tout seul ! 

Il serra les poings, essayant de calmer l'immense terreur qui s'était emparé de lui…

Il priait mentalement pour qu'elle aille bien… son esprit n'était habité que par cette ultime pensée… il fallait qu'elle aille bien… il le fallait…

- Hermione… Hermione…

Sans attendre que la porte se soit refermé derrière lui, Ron se précipita vers la jeune femme agenouillée dans un coin.

- Hermione !

Elle releva doucement la tête et le soulagement se dessina sur son visage:

- Ron…

- Mon cœur, tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux:

- Ron…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il, une note de désespoir dans la voix. Hermione !

- Je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle en se serrant contre lui. Tellement désolée…

Elle se mit à sangloter dans les bras du rouquin.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Hermione, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !

- Je voulais que ce soit toi… je voulais que ce soit toi, le premier… chuchota-t-elle à travers ses larmes. Pardon… Ho Ron, pardon… ça devait être toi….

Ron se figea et prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains en secouant la tête:

- Non… pas ça…. Hermione, il a pas fait ça….? Dit-il d'une voix suppliante.

- Je suis désolée… sanglota-t-elle. J'ai rien pu faire… je suis désolée….. Je suis désolée !

Ron sentit ses yeux le brûler et la serra plus fort dans ses bras:

- Arrête… arrête… ho bon sang, Hermione… pas ça….

- Je voulais que ce soit toi, le premier….gémit-elle.

Le désespoir de Ron fit place à une haine sans nom et il se leva brusquement:

- Je veux voir Malfoy ! Immédiatement ! Hurla-t-il. Vous m'entendez bande de CONNARDS !

Un Mangemort ouvrit violemment la porte:

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à beugler ? S'écria-t-il.

Ron l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur:

- Je veux que vous m'emmeniez voir Malfoy ! MAINTENANT !

Le Mangemort se dégagea et lança un regard mauvais au rouquin:

- Suis-moi.

* * *

Une petite review ?


	8. Chaptire 8

Merci bcp pour vos reviews ! J'ai essayé d'être un peu plus rapide cette fois ! Big kisses !

* * *

- Espèce d'enfoiré !

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, Malfoy se retrouva au sol, la main sur son nez ensanglanté.

Il releva la tête vers Ron et se mit à ricaner tandis que trois Mangemorts encerclaient le rouquin.

- Tu lui as prit la dernière chose qu'elle possédait ! Tu lui a voler la seule chose qui lui restait ! S'écria Ron, les yeux brillant de larmes contenues.

- Alors, Weasley ? On est encore passé en deuxième position ? Tu dois en avoir marre de ne jamais rien obtenir le premier ! C'était le pied pourtant, crois-moi… si tu l'avais entendu…si tu avais vu… ricana le blond en se relevant. La peur dans ses yeux, ses larmes de douleur et la façon dont elle gémissait ton nom…. Pitoyable…. Mais tellement jouissif…. Ho oui… tu as vraiment raté quelque chose, Weasley….

Ron poussa un cri de colère et se débattit violemment:

- Je vais te TUER !

Malfoy secoua la tête, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres:

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… tu n'as pas de baguette… eux si… et ils te tueraient sans hésiter…

Ron lui lança un regard mauvais et serra les poings:

- Si tu crois que ça va m'arrêter….

- Et qui m'empêcherait de recommencer s'ils te tuaient…? Il n'y aurait plus personne pour la protéger… elle….

Ron baissa les yeux, laissant libre cours à ses larmes….

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi…?

Drago le regarda, visiblement satisfait et fit signe aux Mangemorts qui maintenaient le rouquin. Ils le lâchèrent immédiatement avant de quitter la pièce.

- Rejoins-nous….

Ron écarquilla les yeux et se redressa brusquement:

- Quoi…? Tu as complètement perdu la tête !

Malfoy haussa le épaules et soupira:

- Ce n'est pas que ça m'enchante mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres pense que tu as du potentiel… tu es peut-être un traître mais tu restes un sang-pur et tu es proche de Potter….

- Si tu crois que je vais….

- Je ne crois rien. L'interrompit le blond. Je te fais une proposition… Si tu deviens l'un des notre, je te garantirai sa protection… personne ne pourra poser la main sur elle…. Elle sera en sécurité…. C'est à prendre ou à laisser…

- Tu mens….

- La parole du Maître est inviolable…. Je ne suis que son humble serviteur…

- Tu me dégoûtes…cracha Ron.

Drago s'avança de lui et lui prit le bras pour dévoiler son poignet.

- Réfléchis… cette marque sur ton bras… ce signe de ta servitude sera remplacé par celui de la toute puissance !

Ron dégagea son bras:

- Tu n'as aucun pouvoir, tu n'es qu'un pauvre laquais parmi tant d'autre et tu veux me faire croire que ta situation est meilleure que la mienne !

- Je suis dans le camp des vainqueurs, Weasley…. Et je n'ai pas une Sang-de-Bourbe inutile dans les pattes…. Tu es responsable d'elle, pas vrai ? On ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu t'en es bien sortit jusque ici….

Le rouquin serra les poings et baissa les yeux, honteux. C'était trop vrai…

- Tu as violé la femme que j'aime ! Tout ce que je souhaite c'est te voir crever ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui me propose ça ? Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas demandé lui-même ?

Drago sourit et haussa les épaules:

- Parce que ça l'amuse… c'est lui qui m'a ordonné de m'occuper de ta Sang-de-Bourbe, tu sais… il voulait que tu ais une véritable raison de te joindre à nous…. Et il n'y a qu'elle qui pouvait t'y contraindre… c'est pitoyable….

Ron se prit la tête entre les mains, pressant ses paumes contre ses yeux.

- Deviens l'un des nôtres…. Fais le bon choix au moins une fois dans ta misérable vie, Weasley…Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et plus jamais je ne la toucherai…. Plus jamais elle ne souffrira à cause de toi…. Un mot….

- Et si je refuse…? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Drago se mit à rire:

- Voyons Weasley, tu n'es pas si stupide… Elle mourra.… je me ferai même un plaisir de mettre moi-même fin à ses jours…..

Il n'avait pas le choix...

Ron serra les dents et ferma les yeux, horrifié par ce qui s'était passé et par la décision qu'il venait de prendre…

- J'accepte….

* * *

Une tite review s'il vous plait ? 


	9. Chapitre 9

_Coucou tout le monde ! Début de semaine et pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre de Even though, je vous poste la suite de celle-ci ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

_Donc place à la suite mais d'abord, réponse aux reviews :_

_GinnyWeasley03: Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Merci !_

_dr-ciboulette: Je pense qu'après ce chapitre ton opinion sur Malfoy aura encore empiré... mais je suis contente que cette fic te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te decevra pas !_

_TarK: Bah... vaut mieux que je l'écrive moi-même... au moins je sais ce qui m'attend... j'ai des idées tordues mais les tiennes sont dis fois pires ! lol_

_Couscous: Merci beaucoup ! j'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite et que la décision de Ron ne te choquera pas trop !_

_Zabou: Merci ! Voilà la suite ! Kiss_

_Rose Monaghan Weasley: Et si... je peux tout faire... même transformer Ron en mangemort... et ma cruauté ne fait qu'empirer dans ce chapitre... dslée ! J'espère qu'il te plaira qnd mm ! Kiss_

_Lem Black: Erf Ron chez les Mangemort oui c'est horrible mais peut-être pas la pire chose qui puisse arriver... comme tu vas pvoir le constater, j'ai encore bcp de tours dans mon sac... merci !_

_Anais: Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes la façon dont je traite ce sujet ! Merci ! Et j'espère pouvoir la finir ! Kiss_

_Angie: Ne torturait jamais personne ? Arf... j'ai pas tout à fait le même avis comme tu vas pouvoir le voir... Je pense que Ron est prêt à tout pour Hermione... même au pire... J'espère que cette suite va te plaire ! Big kiss !_

_Griselle: Mdr et vi, heureusement qu'il y en a des retournement de situation, sinon on s'ennuirait dans mes fics ! lol Voldy et les plumes en sucre, bien vu ' mais ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre qu'on apprendra le fin mot de l'histoire sur cette proposition louche... en revanche on va pvoir voir juskou notre petit Ron peut aller..._

_Anacofleb: Mdr moi j'y crois ! Par amour on est capable de tout, même du pire... surtout du pire, dirais-je même... Et puis... c'était ca ou la voir souffrir indefiniment, il pouvait pas laisser faire ca ! Mais bon, si ca te dérange pas trop ca va !_

_Sherazade: Woé malfoy est un co ! Pour le moment pas de nouvelle de Harry et la réaction d'Hermione plus en détail au prochain chapitre ! J'espère que tu vas pas être décue !_

_Emma&Danaé: Mdr et oui je suis une sadique ! Dslée ! Voici la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez tjrs !_

_Aminteitha: Oui c'est triste de renoncer à tous ses principes par amour mais je trouve aussi ca très beau... Par amour on peut tout faire... même des choses horribles... Quand au Happy End... je ne peux rien dire, mais ca m'a l'air pas mal contrarié, non ?_

**_Merci bcp à tous ! J'ai galéré pour cette suite et ce que j'ai écrit m'a vraiment horrifié mais c'est malheureusement nécessaire ! J'espère que vous apprécierez qnd même mes efforts !_**

* * *

Drago dévisagea Ron et sourit:

- C'est bien. Tu es raisonnable…. Mais avant de te compter parmi l'un des notre, tu dois prouver ton allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres….

Ron frissonna et releva la tête d'un air de défi:

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire…? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme.

- Amenez-les ! Ordonna Malfoy.

Aussitôt, les portes s'ouvrirent et deux Mangemorts entrèrent, entourant Hermione.

- Ron…..? Murmura-t-elle, perdue.

- Tu m'as juré… déclara le rouquin d'un air mauvais à l'adresse de Malfoy.

- Ho mais je tiendrai parole… Il ne lui serra fait aucun mal… Tant que tu obéiras à mes ordres….

- Alors qu'est-ce que…?

Ils s'interrompit quand un autre Mangemort entra, jetant sur le sol le corps d'une jeune femme blonde. Elle était défigurée… son corps et ses vêtements étaient sales et ensanglantés… Elle devait être prisonnière depuis des mois…

Ron se tourna brusquement vers Drago, pâle comme la mort:

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse….? Demanda-t-il en essayant de masquer son inquiétude.

Le blond lui tendit sa baguette et un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres:

- Tue-la.

Ron tressaillit et entendit Hermione étouffer un cri. Il hésita un instant avant de prendre la baguette, la regardant d'un air songeur.

- N'y pense même pas. Conseilla Malfoy. Tu seras mort avant d'avoir pu la pointer sur moi…

- Ron… murmura Hermione, l'observant d'un air effrayé.

Ron serra plus fort la baguette et s'avança vers sa victime.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle et jeta un regard hésitant vers Malfoy.

- Tue-la ! Répéta-t-il.

- Ron ! S'exclama Hermione.

Le rouquin ferma les yeux quelques secondes, refusant de rencontrer le regard rempli d'incompréhension de la femme qu'il aimait. Il devait tuer… pour elle….

La jeune femme effondrée sur le sol se redressa péniblement en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Elle leva la tête vers Ron qui recula de quelques pas en croisant ses yeux:

- Lavande... ! ... par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait….?

- Ne te fatigue pas avec elle… elle a pour ainsi dire, perdu sa langue….

Ron baissa les yeux vers la jeune femme qui confirma d'un regard.

- Mon dieu….

- Tue-la, Weasley…. C'est un ordre….

- Non ! S'écria Hermione qui tenait difficilement sur ses jambes. Ron, non !

Il secoua la tête et pointa sa baguette sur Lavande:

- Je suis désolé… Je n'ai pas le choix…

Elle sourit tristement et acquiesça presque imperceptiblement…elle n'avait plus rien à perdre….

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Ron, arrête ! Supplia Hermione, des larmes dans les yeux. Je t'en prie, Ron, ne fais pas ça…

- Je n'ai pas le choix, répéta-t-il à mi-voix. Il le faut…. Je suis désolé… vraiment désolé….

Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser couler les larmes qui l'étouffaient et resserra sa prise sur la baguette de Malfoy, tremblant.

- Pardon…

- NON ! RON !

- Avada Kedavra….

Le corps de Lavande retomba sur le sol, inerte tandis qu'Hermione poussait un cri de terreur.

-Ho mon dieu… Non… Pourquoi…? Ron…

Ron lâcha la baguette et se tourna vers Malfoy, le regard dur:

- Satisfait ?

- Très… Je vais aller informer notre maître que tu es prêt… Tu recevras la marque dès demain matin…. En attendant Goyle va te conduire à tes nouveaux quartiers….

- Et elle ? Demanda Ron en désignant Hermione qui sanglotait.

- Elle retourne dans sa cellule.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Personne ne la touchera. Assura Drago. Mais elle me servira de garantie… pour être sûr que tu n'essaieras pas de me doubler…

Ron regarda, impuissant, les deux Mangemorts traîner une Hermione en pleurs en dehors de la pièce puis il se retourna brusquement et attrapa Drago par le col avec violence:

- Si j'apprend que tu lui as fait quoi que ce soit… je te démolis…. Et rien ne pourra m'empêcher de le faire….

Il le relâcha et serra les poings en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il s'arrêta un instant et déclara d'une voix vibrante de colère contenue:

- Je n'ai pas oublié que tu avais violé la femme que j'aime… et tu le paiera un jour… je te le garanti…

Et sur ceux, il quitta la pièce, suivit par l'un de ses nouveaux "collègues".

* * *

Ron balança l'unique chaise de sa chambre contre l'un des murs et hurla de rage et de tristesse, laissant librement couler les larmes sur ses joues. Il était devenu un assassin… 

Il avait donné la mort….

Hermione déjà traumatisée par son viol l'avait vu faire et devait à l'heure qu'il était, pleurer de peur, de tristesse…de douleur….

Elle ne pourrait pas comprendre les raisons profondes de cet acte mais elle n'était pas stupide…. Elle savait que c'était pour elle qu'il avait tué… et tout comme lui, elle devait être rongée par la culpabilité….

- Je veux la voir…. Il faut que je la vois… murmura-t-il. Il faut que je lui parle… que je lui explique….

Il essuya rageusement les larmes sur ses joues et sortit de sa chambre, bien décidé à tout tenter pour sauver ce qu'il restait d'amour dans leur vie…..

* * *

_Alors...? _


	10. Chapitre 10

_Erf, je sais, je sais, je suis impardonnable, ca fait des mois que je n'ai pas posté un nouveau chapitre, mais entre les cours et toutes mes autres de fics, je ne peux pas être sur tous les fronts, je suis peut-être trop entreprenante... B_

_ref, avec toutes mes excuses, voici le dixième chapitre de cette fic ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Il ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'intrigue, contrairement au prochain... mais je n'en dit pas plus... _

_PS: Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis en période d'examen, donc aucune date pour la suite, mais le plus rapidement possible, c'est promis ! _

_Kiss à tous, et merci !_

* * *

Ron entra dans la cellule et trouva Hermione recroquevillée dans un coin. Elle releva la tête en entendant la porte grincer et tressaillit.

- Hermione… commença-t-il d'une voix rauque en s'approchant doucement.

- Va-t'en…

- Hermione… supplia-t-il. Je ne voulais pas…

Elle secoua la tête, les larmes roulant sur ses joues:

- Comment tu as pu faire ça…? Tu l'as tuée, Ron ! Tu l'as tuée…

- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Protesta Ron.

- Bien sûr que si…chuchota-t-elle. On a toujours le choix….

- C'était ELLE ou TOI! S'écria-t-il soudain. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, Hermione….

- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire ? Gémit-elle entre ses larmes. Ron, tu l'as tuée ! Tu deviens comme eux… tu deviens ce que l'on a toujours combattu !

- Je l'ai fait pour TOI ! Rugit-il.

Il fallait qu'elle comprenne, il fallait qu'elle lui pardonne… Son propre sentiment de culpabilité l'écrasait trop pour qu'il puisse supporter ses reproches…. Il avait besoin d'elle, de son soutien… sinon il allait sombrer.…

Hermione le dévisagea quelques secondes, horrifiée, avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains, redoublant de larmes.

- Pardon… murmura Ron, désemparé en s'agenouillant près d'elle, les larmes aux yeux. Excuse-moi…. C'est pas… Je… Je ne voulais pas faire ça, Hermione… Je voulais pas, crois-moi…. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre…. C'est ma faute s'il t'a fait du mal… Je ne veux pas que ça recommence… jamais…. Je n'avais pas le choix… c'était la seule solution…la seule solution pour qu'il ne te touche plus jamais…

- Ho, Ron…

Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et se serra très fort contre lui:

- Ce n'était pas ta faute…. Souffla-t-elle.

- Je n'étais pas là…. J'aurais dû être là… j'aurais du pouvoir l'en empêcher…. Il nous a tout prit…. Sanglota-t-il. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… je suis désolé, Hermione… tellement désolé… A cause de moi, tu n'as plus rien…

Hermione lui caressa la joue émue et sourit à travers ses larmes:

- Je t'ai toi… murmura-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. C'est tout ce qui compte…. Quoi qu'il me fasse, il ne pourra jamais me prendre l'amour que j'ai pour toi, Ron….

- Hermione….

- Jure-moi que tu ne recommencera pas, Ron…. Jure-le moi….

Il secoua la tête:

- Tu sais que je peux pas faire ça….

- Ne les rejoins pas, Ron…..supplia-t-elle.

- Harry s'est enfui… déclara-t-il. Si je ne fais pas ce qu'ils veulent, ils se vengeront sur toi !

- Ca m'est égal…. Je m'en moque…

- Pas moi !

- Ron…

- C'est le seul moyen…. Soupira-t-il. C'est temporaire….

- Combien de temps crois-tu que ça va durer ? La marque des Ténèbres est définitive, Ron ! Et si Harry ne revenait pas ? Ron, je ne veux pas qu'ils te changent….

- Ils ne me changeront pas…. Assura-t-il.

- Et si ça arrive ?

- Ca n'arrivera pas…

- Et si ça arrivait ? Insista-t-elle.

- Hermione….Ils ne me changeront pas ! Répéta-t-il avec force.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieur et se blottit contre lui, sanglotant.

Elle ne pouvait pas le croire… pas après ce qui venait de se passer….

S'ils ne sortaient pas bientôt d'ici, elle le perdrait… pour toujours….

- Ne les laisse pas t'apposer la marque des ténèbres, Ron, je t'en supplie !

Il ferma les yeux et la serra contre lui, sans répondre, la berçant doucement.

- Je veux rentrer chez nous… je veux revoir Harry, je veux que tout ça s'arrête… gémit-elle contre son épaule. Je veux m'en aller….

- Moi aussi, mon cœur…. Je vais trouver une solution, je te le promet… je nous sortirai de là… je te le promet…. Je te le promet….

* * *

- Non… non… non pas ça… gémit Ron, penché sur le corps inerte d'Hermione. Pas ça, pitié… pas ça…

- C'est ta faute ! S'écria Harry. C'est ta faute si elle est morte ! Tu l'as tuée ! TU L'AS TUEE !

- NON !

Ron se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur, et mit quelques instants à retrouver son calme.

Un Mangemort… il était un mangemort… il avait tué…

Il se leva brusquement et se précipita au toilettes pour vomir. Encore.

Il se dégoûtait…Plus jamais il ne pourrait se regarder en face… plus jamais… même si par un quelconque miracle ils arrivaient à ce sortir de cette merde, jamais il ne pourrait se regarder à nouveau dans un miroir…

Mais… il n'y aurait pas de miracle de toute façon…

Il avait fait des promesses qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir…

Harry n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher ça… alors même s'il arrivait à les sortir de là… que feraient-ils ensuite ? Ils continueraient à fuir jusqu'à leur mort ? Non… sûrement pas… c'était plus qu'ils ne pouvaient en supporter…

Ron se releva avec difficulté, essuyant sa bouche du revers de la main et ses yeux se posèrent sur la marque gravée sur son avant-bras… le serpent enchaîné avait été remplacé par la marque des ténèbres…

Hermione ne l'avait pas encore vue… et c'était sûrement mieux ainsi…

Le temps jouait contre eux… il fallait qu'ils se sortent de là… il le fallait…

- Harry… où es-tu ?

* * *

_Bonne question, n'est-ce pas ? La réponse dans le prochain chapitre ! Kiss et merci encore !_


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter, le survivant déchu, le corps endoloris, le visage meurtris, tâché de sang et de boue, était accroupi dans la fange, adossé contre le mur de l'immense forteresse de son pire ennemi.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il s'était évadé. Ou plutôt, qu'on l'avait laissé s'échapper. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ce Mangemort avait ouvert sa cellule, mais il était trop tard pour réfléchir.

Il devait tenter de sortir ses amis de là, seul il ne pourrait rien… mais ensemble, il leur restait un espoir… un infime espoir, qui ne devait jamais s'éteindre… Harry savait que s'il perdait cette ultime lueur d'espoir, plus jamais il ne se relèverait…

Il avait tenté, pendant ces trois jours, de fermer son esprit. Il avait essayé de pratiquer l'occlumencie telle qu'on lui avait enseignée. Il savait que c'était sa seule chance… C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas immédiatement venu chercher ses deux amis. Il se devait de garantir leur sécurité une fois qu'ils seraient avec lui… Il lui avait donc fallu trois longues journées et trois interminables nuits d'entraînement pour enfin sentir que Voldemort avait quitté son esprit. Jamais Harry n'avait accumulé une telle fatigue physique. Il savait qu'il aurait depuis longtemps du s'écrouler… mais quelque chose au fond de lui, lui donnait la force de continuer… poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, il faisait preuve d'une détermination sans faille. Il devait les sortir de là. Il avait besoin d'eux…

L'ombre d'un sourire éclaira son visage à cette pensée. Le fameux trio…s'il y avait une chance de sortir de se cauchemar c'est ensemble qu'ils y parviendraient… Ils étaient le dernier espoir du monde sorcier… la dernière étincelle de liberté…

- Par pitié, faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard... murmura-t-il pour lui-même d'une voix rauque, engourdie par un silence forcé de plusieurs jours.

Il savait exactement comment se rendre jusqu'aux cachots, comment éviter la garde rapprochée de Voldemort et où se rendre pour reprendre leur souffle et élaborer un énième et probablement ultime plan B. Il avait toutes les cartes en mains. Il lui manquait simplement Ron et Hermione…

S'introduire dans la forteresse était la partie la plus simple, le visage dissimulé par une longue capuche, Harry frôlait les murs, presque aussi invisible que s'il possédait encore la vieille cape de son père. Mais désormais il n'avait plus aucun artifice pour se protéger, il ne lui restait que sa baguette et le fol espoir qui parvenait à le faire tenir sur ses jambes.

Il progressait rapidement à travers le dédale de couloirs lorsqu'il reconnu enfin l'endroit de sa captivité. Il passa devant sa cellule sans accorder un regard au sang qu'on pouvait encore voir sur la porte et rejoignit celle où devaient se trouver Ron et Hermione. Il sortit sa baguette, et d'une voix forcée murmura :

- Alohomora !

Un petit cliquetis lui indiqua sans surprise qu'il avait réussi et il poussa la porte. Le bruit de celle-ci tournant sur ses gongs ne fit même pas tressaillir la silhouette qui était recroquevillée dans un coin.

Seule une épaisse masse de cheveux bouclés, indiqua à Harry qu'il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie.

- Hermione ? Chuchota-t-il.

Elle releva la tête et l'observa silencieusement pendant quelques secondes alors qu'il s'agenouillait près d'elle.

- Hermione, est-ce que ça va… ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet en posant une main sur le bras dénudé de la jeune femme.

Elle retira brusquement son bras et le dévisagea avec horreur. Surpris, Harry recula légèrement, incertain :

- Hermione… ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, et sembla enfin le reconnaître :

- Harry… ?

- Oui, c'est moi… c'est moi, Hermione…

- Ho, Harry….

Elle se laissa prendre dans ses bras et il la serra très fort contre lui, espérant pouvoir ainsi calmer les tremblements qui la parcouraient.

- J'ai cru que.. j'ai cru que…que tu nous avais abandonné... qu'ils t'avaient eu…

- Non… jamais je t'abandonnerai…je suis là maintenant, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, où est Ron ?

- Il est partit… il est partit avec eux…

Harry fronça les sourcils et secoua imperceptiblement la tête :

- Que veux-tu dire.. ?

- Il les a rejoint… il est l'un des leurs…

- Hermione, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis…

Elle le dévisagea, vacillante et posa une main tremblante sur la joue de son meilleur ami :

- Il l'a fait pour moi… il tue pour moi, Harry…

Les larmes envahirent ses yeux tandis que le Survivant secouait la tête:

- C'est impossible, Hermione, impossible !

La jeune femme se prit la tête entre les mains et murmura:

- C'est fini, Harry, on a perdu… tout est perdu…

- NON ! Rugit-il. Tant que je serai en vie rien ne sera terminé ! Lève-toi, Hermione, il faut qu'on parte !

Il la prit par le bras et tenta de la soulever mais trop faible, elle tituba et du se tenir à lui.

Il la regarda avec inquiétude et dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage:

- Ca va aller… je vais te sortir de là, d'accord…? Je sais que c'est difficile, mais j'ai besoin que tu rassembles tes forces, Hermione. Tu as confiance en moi ?

Elle le dévisagea, les larmes roulant sur ses joues et elle hocha lentement la tête.

- Alors tout ira bien.

Il retira sa cape qu'il lui mit sur les épaules avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille et ils quittèrent la geôle priant pour ne pas être surpris au détour d'un couloir.

- Ca va aller… ca va aller… encore un petit effort… répétait l'Elu inlassablement dans un murmure.

Tout était une question de temps… et ils en avaient très peu.


End file.
